Value's
by Lunastar268
Summary: What makes a toy valuable? A month after arriving at Bonnie's Buzz asks a question that leads to many revelations, not all good. Just how well does Buzz know Woody? And what does each toy value more: their friendship, truth, or justice? Set a month after TS3 (some spoilers for Toy story of terror, it's just in passing so won't matter to the story if you haven't seen it)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is just a plot idea that popped into my head when at work. This isn't planned to be a long story as I know it's a concept that's been done, but it's my own spin on the Woody origin (hopefully it's not too similar to others out there).**

**p.s. I suck at titles so apologies and also apologies for any mistakes- no proof reader, dyslexic, etc. **

**pps. I marked this as T as some scenes get a little dark later in the story. My personal opinion is its nothing too bad/extreme but I also have a history of people telling me I'm not the best judge of such things so would appreciate any pointers/opinions in regards if the rating should go up or down. **

**Ok I'll shut up now**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**AS USUAL I OWN NOTHING **

It was looking to be a lazy afternoon in Bonnie's room. The young girl's grandparents had come to visit for a few days and were taking the family out to a film.

The child was originally told she had a one toy limit, but upon learning the film was set in the Wild West she convinced her parents to let her bring three: Woody, Bullseye and Jessie, so no one would feel left out. Her argument was helped when she introduced her Grandparents to the trio as it turned out they were fans of the old puppet show.

They would be gone for the whole day leaving the rest of the toys a full day to relax, not that they didn't like being played with: for Buzz and the other toys from Andy's room playtime felt like heaven after so long being in the toy box, but it did provide an opportunity to get to know their new room-mates.

Buzz was sat on the windowsill looking into the room: Mr. and Mrs. Potatohead were chatting with Dolly, Pricklepants had managed to rope Rex into a lecture about the wonders of cinema (though Rex seemed more interested in watching Trixie on the computer behind the thespian), and Ham and Slinky were nearby playing cards with buttercup. However, Buzz wasn't truly seeing them, he was pondering how close everything came to being over. And how many times over the years they've nearly been separated, or worse.

Outside the day was sunny and bright with a mild breeze that took the edge off nicely. Perfect. Peaceful. The kind of summer day kids dream about. Yet the weather did not reflect his mood.

While he didn't let it show, Buzz was worried. Since they arrived a month ago they had had all the love and play they could want, but his best friend Woody didn't seem to be settling. The old sheriff tried to hide it and was doing well, but Buzz knew better. His friend seemed to have lost his place. Bonnie loved all her toys but for some reason she didn't seem to be forming as strong a bond with Woody as was expected giving how much she seemed to love him at first. Buzz put this down to two things: one being the arrival of Jessie, Bonnie had fallen in love with the cowgirl (and the spaceman couldn't blame her) but it did seem there was a limit on how many western themed toys she'd play with. The second reason was more of a theory: Woody wasn't as fond of Bonnie as Andy. In his years with Andy he noticed an interesting trend among the toys: the personality given in playtime seemed to rub off on the toys, not drastically, but a bit. Buzz couldn't help but notice that this also extended to the relationship the toys had with each other, often reflected in the games: Andy didn't seem to start treating Woody and Buzz as best friends until they started to get along and not once had either child tried to pair the cowboy and cowgirl up as a couple (much to Buzzes secret relief).

This did leave Buzz to wonder though, if the relation the toy had to the child had a similar impact: there was no denying Woody was the most loyal toy to Andy and loved the Boy like no toy had loved before, and with that Andy, no matter what toys came out: moving ones, talking ones, ones that did tricks… he always came back to Woody. Maybe once his friend settles and had time to recover from Andy the new bond could form.

However, it wasn't just his friend's happiness he feared for, it was his safety. When the topic of Woody's old show came up Bonnies mum said she'd have to look it up, see if the old videos were online. That would be all well and good (it might even help Bonnie think of some more games where Woody was a bit more involved)… but there was a hitch:  
Woody was worth a LOT of money.

Not long after arriving with Bonnie they had gone on a short road trip where a flat tire forced them into a motel. That night they had been stolen and put up for sale on a bidding website, and Woody had nearly been sold for $2000. Jessie too and though Buzz wasn't sure how much for he could guess it was similar.

This scared Buzz as unlike with Andy where Woody had been an old family toy, they hadn't been around long enough to get that much security yet. And if Bonnies parent's found out his value Buzz feared his friend may be taking an unwelcome trip.

As all this was rattling around the space rangers head he didn't notice another toy approach from the windowsill and sit beside him until he spoke

"Don't worry, your friends will be fine. Grandma is very careful that Bonnie doesn't lose her things on outings"

Buzz turned with a start to look at the old clown doll, Chuckles.

Shortly after they had arrived at Bonnies Buzz could remember Woody finding a quiet moment to talk with the gloomy clown doll alone. The Space man wasn't sure what was said, but ever since the clown seemed to get a little… not happier, but more at peace.

It had left Buzz wondering though, what did Woody and Chuckles share? He only caught one snippet of the conversation which was Woody saying something along the lines of 'ran away, could be anywhere now but he's resourceful' and Chuckles replying with a simple 'He'll be ok'. Buzz was smart enough to know they'd been talking about Lotso, but the tone had thrown him; Woody sounded gentle, almost comforting, and Chuckles sounded relieved. While it seemed clear the clown had a history with the bear that was almost certainly bad, it would have made more sense if Woody had sounded relieved he was gone, or worried he might return or hurt someone else, while Chuckles would sound bitter. But no, it was almost like the two knew something, felt something the others didn't. It was true Woody seemed oddly passive about his memory of Lotso, rather than the anger expected at the betrayal or the desire for revenge as expressed by some other toys, it seemed Woody had found a need to forgive. Since that day Buzz had caught the clown watching Woody with an odd look, like he was remembering a distant memory being replayed only the memory seemed a little bit brighter.

Buzz suddenly realized he'd not yet replied to the clowns comfort

"Yeah, either way Woody will keep things in check so I know it'll be fine. That guy would do anything to keep the others safe"  
"I don't doubt it" the clown replied with an odd smile "he reminds me of an old toy I once knew"  
"Really? What happened to him?"  
"He was lost. It didn't end well for anyone involved. It's nice seeing that old cowboy and knowing not all toys are doomed to become like that"

The conversation he'd overheard quickly started to make sense but Buzz decided to let it rest, he could sense this wasn't a topic the old clown would want to revisit right now (plus Buzz may have been eavesdropping at the time).

"It took guts for him to go back to Sunnyside, we told him what it was like. But the second there was even a hint you were in danger he was dropping everything to help"

Buzz smiled at that. His friend had risked losing Andy forever to save them. His memory of the escape was odd, he remembered it all, but it was like watching a film though a tinted lens with the sound turned off… at least until the TV fell on him. He remembered the incinerator perfectly.

Buzz was once again so wrapped up in his thoughts he almost didn't hear Chuckles speak again

"Odd though. It's one thing to want to save your friends from danger, but I was surprised he stayed when you were safe. From what I gather he had somewhere else he could have been, and it's not often a toy will choose other toys over his kid"

That much was true. Woody was Andy's and that would probably never change. But he had risked everything for them and even chosen to stay and protect them after. Mabey the incinerator had changed things for the Sheriff. They certainly had for him.

Buzz suddenly wanted to change the subject, to escape his dark thoughts so decided to address his other worry

"What kind of people are Bonnies parents?" he asked quickly  
Chuckles raised an eyebrow

"In what way?"  
"Do they seem prefer emotional value or… cash?"

The clown seemed to catch on very fast

"I can't say for sure but I do believe they'd ask your old kid before getting rid of any of you. But you have nothing to fear from yard sales just yet, Bonnie loved the woosh thing your helmet does"  
Buzz chuckled at that remembering Woody describing his helmet in Sid's room a lifetime ago.

"It's not me I'm worried about, it's Woody, Jessie, Bullseye. There… expensive"

Chuckles pondered that, He'd heard about the motel and how Woody and Jessie were nearly sold and sighed

"I can't guarantee it will never happen, but if it starts to look likely we'll think of something. Even if we just hide them whenever the adults are around. And if it ever does come to pass, no doubt we'll get them back, or they'll come back until mum and dad decide their haunted and refuse to touch them"

Buzz nodded smiling again at his memories of a similar incident.

It was a relief to hear the parents would probably speak to Andy first. No matter what the cost, Buzz doubted Andy would allow it, and if the worse should happen their new friends would support them. The truth of the matter was while Buzz had gone to great lengths to save Woody from Al, and they had both gone through hell to get back when they had been taken to Sid's house and when they wound up at Sunny Side, all incidents were unintentional by the humans they were meant to be with: First they were lost, then Woody stolen, and finally there was a misunderstanding. All were unnoticed or brushed off as them being misplaced. If any of them got sold intentionally, things would be a lot harder. He couldn't help thinking out loud

"It's funny, I can't help but wonder what would be better: hiding them in a shoe box every time the people are about or getting separated but them being with Andy"

Chuckles shrugged at this and decided himself to change the subject again. His aim had been to cheer the other toy up not worry him further.

"How did they come to be with Andy, he didn't seem old enough to know a show from the 50's?"

That one question made Buzz pause all thoughts about the future and rake his brain for the past

"Well" he started slowly "Jessie and Bullseye came from Al's collection, he was a guy who stole Woody and when Woody escaped he brought them with him to save them from life in a museum… had to chase a plane to do it but he did"

Chuckles smiled at the mental image as Buzz continued

"Before Al, Jessie belonged to a girl called Emily, and had a long storage period in-between… as for Bullseye, I have no Idea what he was doing before Al. He must have had an owner as Al would have kept him in the box but you'd have to ask Jessie for any details"

"What about Woody?"

At this all Buzz could do was shake his head

"Woody was before my time and I never really asked. I always assumed he was a birthday or Christmas gift but… he is older than I originally thought. And he knew about daycare before Sunnyside, enough to know we wouldn't like it" Buzz was trailing off, more thinking out loud than really replying, before shaking himself out of it "Slinky might know"

Buzz waved to Slinky beckoning the old dog to come over

"Hey Slink, who arrived at Andy's first, you or Woody? Did you see him unboxed?"  
The question seemed to hit a nerve in Slinky who suddenly looked very uncomfortable

"Well, we both kinda had different owners beforehand so neither of us were in the box when we met. Ya see I belonged to Andy's mum and he belonged to his dad. We met in the attic when they moved in together"

That answer confused Buzz and caught all the other toy's attention.

"I always assumed Andy was Woody's only kid, how come he never mentioned anyone else?" In a way this revelation both shocked and inspired Buzz. On the one hand he suddenly felt he knew very little about his best friend, on the other it sparked hope in him to learn that Woody had apparently gotten over a kid in the past, so maybe he could get over Andy the same way

Slinky looked uncomfortable about the attention, like he wasn't sure how much he should say but in the end he elaborated

"There's a reason Woody was so sure we'd go in the Attic, Andy would have a kid, and we'd go to the kid. It's happened before: Andy's grandad gave Woody to Andy's dad, who gave him to Andy"

This seemed to catch potato heads attention

"So how come we never saw the others? If they were family surely we should have seen Andy's dad at least?"  
Slinky suddenly went from uncomfortable to simply sad, and for a second the other toys feared he wouldn't answer. In the end he said three words

"We don't know"

Most of the toys got the sense this was the time to leave the topic and move on… except Rex

"You don't know? How can you not know?"

"Look, do us all a favor and don't bring any of this up with Woody, it's a sensitive subject at the best of times but at the moment" Slinky trailed off and this time everyone caught on: now, when Andy is still a very raw wound for Woody, the last thing he needs is to be reminded of other lost kids. Everyone nodded and Slinkey continued

"Well we were in the Attic for a while for safe keeping before Woody got put on a shelf in the study. He was there for a while, but then Andy's mum got pregnant and he was put back up with me for safe keeping while they turned that room into Andy's room. Thing is, when the Attic next opened. Andy was there. But Jake, his dad, wasn't."

Silence fell upon the room for a moment as that sunk in, questions rattling in everyone's mind. How long were they up there? Where did the other kid go? If he left why not bring Woody? Suddenly slinky started speaking again only he didn't look like he was telling a story anymore, now he was reliving the memory

"I don't know where he went or why, neither did Woody. But we both knew something was wrong. When Jimmy's dad David passed Woody down he was still about. But Jimmy was just… gone. We'd be sat there at night watching Andy, still a baby, sleeping in his cot, waiting for the day we could be taken off the shelf and played with, when Mary would come in and sit there too. Besides Andy, watching. Sometimes she'd take Woody from his spot and just sit there, holding him. She'd look so sad"

After Slinky had finished his story they all just sat there thinking for a while before one by one they drifted off to do something else, hoping to take their mind off it all. When the last of the toys had dispersed Slinky turned to Buzz

"Look, I know Woody's your pal but I think we both know he's a little venerable right now, maybe we could keep this between ourselves for a while?"  
Buzz could only nod

…

…

…

That evening Bonnie came home bouncing off the wall and they all had a fun game on a magic cattle ranch that bred unicorns. That night the young girl cuddled Jessie in her arms while the other toys sat around the room. Buzz did his best to focus on Woody quietly talking about the film (which he'd thoroughly enjoyed) and when asked about his own day he kept his answers simple, something Woody didn't fail to notice.

Nobody rested well that night. Woody worried about what could have upset his friends, his friends worried Woody may be more upset than he let on. As he drifted off Buzz couldn't help notice slinky looked guilty, and had the feeling Woody's oldest friend knew more about the cowboys past than he let on… after all, in the attic there's not much more to do than talk.

…

…

…

The next day Bonnie went to the waterpark with her family and only took a few of the bath toys with her since they were waterproof.

The toys tried to settle for another relaxing day, but were glad Bonnies Grandparents were going home the day after tomorrow. They felt that when they left they could try and pretend yesterday's conversation never happened and get on with their lives, or at least Bonnie would be around more to play and distract them.

As it was Woody couldn't help notice how everyone was still acting strange around him. He would have asked Buzz about it but he couldn't find his friend anywhere. Buzz had been avoiding him all day. In the end Woody challenged Slinky to a game of checkers with the intent of getting his mind off things. However after Slinky lost for the third game (the last of which Woody actively tried to let his friend win) he'd had enough

"OK, what happened?" The cowboy asked raising an eyebrow

"What do ya mean?" asked Slink, looking guilty and not meeting his friend's eyes, focusing on setting up the board instead

"You guys have been acting weird all day and last night, I want to know why"

The stretchy dog fiddled with his collar before sighing, he may as well own up now

"Yesterday Buzz asked about how we met… and the topic turned to Jimmy" Slinky hung his head "I'm sorry Woody, I know it's a sensitive subject and I didn't plan to say as much as I did, I just, drifted… I knew it'd be a sore subject anytime what with Andy going away I guess no one really wants to approach the topic just yet"

Woody sat there silent, before slowly nodding

"That's ok Slink, they have as much a right to know as anyone and it's your past as much as mine"  
That was not the response Slinky had expected but was relieved Woody didn't seem angry.

The two sat in an uncomfortable quiet for a moment before Woody asked in almost a whisper

"Is Buzz mad at me for not telling him?"

That caught Slinky off guard but shook it off almost immediately hoping to alleviate any potential damage his story may have done to the odd pair's friendship

"No, of course he isn't! He just… I don't think he really knows how to approach the topic. He knows how much losing Andy hurt, you especially. I guess he doesn't want to consider his best friend going through that multiple times"

Another small nod

So with faces set, the two continued their game, only now it was Woody's mind that wandered.

Jimmy disappearing had hurt, but Woody couldn't help but worry about just how his friends would react if they knew his full story, a story not even the spring centered dog knew entirely…

**Authors note: Hey everyone. I wanted to address a quick plot hole: Molly. In this universe she and Andy are probably half siblings with different dads (I originally wrote this with this idea but swapped to make Andy older when Woody was given to him- 5/6 years old- and Mrs. Davis in the early pregnancy stage as I thought people would prefer that. But then I decided it's my story and it'll be easier to build the relationships I want if I stick to my original plan. Part of this is if Andy was turning 6 when he got woody and in TS1 he was turning 8 it feels like everything to get Woody running the room would be rushed and more people would know about Woody's background.**

**That being said the fate of Andy's dad is being left open deliberately: It could be he died or divorced and Molly and Andy are half siblings. It could be they divorced and they had a quick one night reunion that led to Molly. Or maybe he's in prison. Or the Army. I'm leaving hints throughout as to the Idea in my mind, but in the end the toys don't know.**

**I'd love to hear what you guys think! Should Woody have been there from Andy's Birth, or is 5/6 the better timeline? Any suggestions are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Woody sat on the shelf alone, pondering what to do. It was true what he said before, the others had a right to know his history if they wanted to. On the other it wasn't information he really wanted to offer up, even if it might help explain things like why he hated daycares. Why Andy was so important.

As he sat there he pondered how different the origin of each toy seemed to be. Some were like Buzz, who knew his full backstory, who he was meant to be etc. others like Potato head didn't really have a backstory to know. And some were like him: knew they were a toy and not much else.

He figured it was all to do with how they were made, lately more and more toys seemed to fit more into the Buzz category than he remembered. But Woody and the roundup toys were old. Hand painted. Not mass produced. Unlike many toys who would wake up when they came out the box, Woody remembered being placed in his box. Patiently staring through the plastic front waiting eagerly to be sent away from the factory and into the arms of a child. He also remembered the disaster, and how his box was damaged. Why he was never sold.

It was ironic really, for all he was supposedly worth, no one had ever successfully bought him…

…

…

…

(Sometime in the late 50's)  
The ware house was quiet that night. All the toys stacked up ready to be shipped out to shops the next day, and from there, who knows?

The toys would whisper to each other excitedly, unable to move much for the packaging.

Woody was somewhere near the center of the pile right at the bottom, so it was dark, but he could still hear everything going on around him. He heard the other Woody dolls around drifting off to sleep while others kept chatting quietly, before a sound of an opening door made them all freeze.

Silence descended, broken only by the slow footsteps of someone who was clearly not meant to be there.

Then, splashing… liquid being poured on and around the pile. There was a hollow tapping as the boxes were covered.

Suddenly, it wasn't dark anymore. There was a glow coming from around the edges of the other boxes. And heat. Heat like Woody had never felt in the few days he'd been alive.

There was a roaring sound and running footsteps. An alarm started wailing at a defining pitch. He wished he could move enough to cover his ears, but he was still boxed up. All he could do was lie there and struggle. The other toys around him started screaming, and scrambling to escape their burning boxes as molten plastic dripped down trapping the young toys on the lower levels.

The next thing he heard was sirens, and the sound of water being sprayed at the blazing pile of toys.

They had to freeze. They had to sit there and melt while the humans watched the pile go up in smoke and desperately tried to extinguish the flames.

…

…

…

The fire had been quick, and hadn't spread much. But the damage was done.

Almost all the Woody dolls were destroyed, and the pile next to it full of redheaded cowgirl dolls had lost over half its stock.

Woody could only lay there, his box singed and smoke damaged at the top and soaking up water from below.

He was buried in ash and melted plastic. The plastic had an acidic smell as it slowly hardened around him, the hot ash battling the cold water to keep it soft.

The dripping goo was all that remained of many of the toys he may have never seen, but who he knew every inch of, for they were him. They were brothers, made in the same place, facing the same future. Sharing their hopes and dreams even knowing they would probably never meet outside the warehouse. But now, there was no future. In seconds the hope and excitement had led to horror and pain.

The people were shifting through the pile, seeing if any could be salvaged. As he felt a hand reach down and lift his box from the smoldering ash Woody could only lay there and smile. He was forced to keep his eyes open and smile as the box was rotated in the fireman's hands.

Smile as he was faced towards the pile of ash that had once been toys. He scanned it for other survivors, and saw a few being pulled out, who, like him, were protected as the ash had smothered the flames lower down. All were heat damaged, some half melted, their faces nearly unrecognizable while their bodies remained intact.

So few, so few had survived. How could this happen?

…

…

…

That was the last Woody ever saw of the building he was made in. The fireman who had picked him up had placed him in his truck, saying something about not letting him go to waste. From the conversation he had overheard the man having he knew he would never be sold. His box was damaged and his hat his only surviving accessory.

Woody wished he could get out, wished he could call to the others. He had to know who else made it. Needed to know he wasn't the only one left intact!

But he never did learn.

…

…

…

Woody never learnt his savior's name. The next day the remnants of the tattered box were gently peeled away from him and he was driven to a large white building and carried in.

It was huge! Bigger than his factory no doubt. It was then he heard the man holding him speak up, calling out to someone

"David! How are you? Pediatrics still working out for ya?"  
The voice who replied was professional, but had a smile to it

"You know what I say, it's not the kid's that will turn me grey: it's the paperwork"  
The two men shared a chuckle before the new voice spoke again

"So what brings you here, not work I hope"  
Woody felt a small motion as the man holding the bag he was in shrugged

"Yes and no, I had to attend a fire the other night. Bad business: probably arson, ya know. But anyway, I found this little fella and thought he might bring a few smiles in your ward. He's in good nick, just a little smoky"  
at that, Woody was lifted out the bag and held to face the owner of the other voice. He was a tall man with brown hair and bright eyes, wearing a long white coat and an odd device around his neck (which Woody later learnt was a stethoscope).

The doctor took the Cowboy and turned him about, examining him before smiling and giving his string a gentle tug

"There's a snake in my boot" Burst from Woody's voice box

The doctor smiled wider

"I dare say your right, the kiddies will love him. There's no TV in the Playroom so we're always looking for something to keep them occupied"  
With that the man who saved Woody left to get some rest while the Doctor took the new toy to a large, bright room.

…

…

…

Woody spent years in the hospital, providing comfort to the children. Sometimes he went into the daycare section, but most of the time he was in the ward. It killed him to see so many children sick and injured. Some abused. Some with crippling illnesses. Child after child came. Some returned, others never left.

Woody took some small joy in knowing he was providing them with a hint of comfort. Giving them a chance to find the joy of being a child again before the next test, or bandage change.

But there were times he wanted nothing more than to escape: the times he would be held in a child's arms, before the same arms would go limp. Often at this point the parents were close. They would cry, or scream, or shout. Other times they would just sit there. Sometimes they would even hold him themselves, as if they were trying to swap places with their child. A child who would always remain a child.

As the days went by things slowly changed in subtle ways. Toy's would come and go, just like the kids. There was never much time to really form a bond with either. The only consistent was the staff.

The Staff were always there day and night, patrolling the ward, treating patients, bringing meals. Even at night. With that combined with sleepless parents and restless kids Woody could go months at a time unable to move for all the eyes. Even then he was never able to fully stand or do more than shift into a slightly more comfortable position. He certainly never got to talk to anyone.

Woody always kept an eye out for David. He was a good doctor: kind and comforting, never losing patience with a kid. He understood they were scared. He knew they were in pain. He only wanted to help.

Then one day David came in positively buzzing with joyous energy before he announced to a coworker

"I'm going to be a dad!"  
Woody was thrilled for him, the man cared so much for children it was only right he should have his own. What was even more unexpected was what happened a few months later when a nurse approached the expecting father

"So how was the scan?" She asked grinning

"It's a boy! A BOY! We're giving the nursery a Wild West theme, he's going to love it!" The man was practically bouncing and all the nearby nurses couldn't help but chuckle. Then one spotted Woody on the floor nearby and scooped him up

"Well I guess in that case you'll be needing a Sheriff to protect him from harm's way while you're out saving lives"

Just like that Woody was slipped into the doctor's briefcase and later placed onto a high shelf overlooking a nursery that bit by bit was decorated and prepared for the expected newcomer.

…

…

…

When the big day came Woody didn't know what to think. He'd seen babies before, plenty of times, but they never really left their mothers. Woody had never had a child stick around long enough to really bond with him and he'd often question if there was something wrong with him. If he just wasn't interesting enough? Soft enough? If his voice box said the wrong things?

Most kids bought their own toys, and others either weren't around long enough or were too distracted to focus on one toy for long, with the occasional exception with the teddies. Often the toys who did bond with a child would disappear when the child left, and Woody was happy for them.

But this would be different. This was one kid. There wasn't another to pick him up if he was discarded. If this child lost interest that could be it.

On the other hand, this child would be healthy. Have days at a time to play with his toys. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad

…

…

…

The day finally came when the baby was born. A happy healthy little boy. After the parents had gone to sleep Woody silently crept over to the small bundle of blankets and peaked in. He looked so small, and fragile. Woody slowly reached out a hand to touch the soft tuft of hair sticking up from the baby's head when a small arm reached up suddenly, too suddenly for Woody to react. A hand grasped at the air above his head and descended in an arc.

As the hand gently closed around woody soft arm, encasing it, Woody felt the hand squeeze tightly.

Just like that, the cowboy doll felt something change in him. He felt a love he had never know well up within him and knew he would always be there for this child no matter what.

For the first time, he was home.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Bonnie was up bright and early ready for another outing with her grandparents. This time it was to the museum of childhood and she opted to bring Woody Jessie and Buzz.

It was ironic that Woody and Jessie were now visiting a museum given how close they came to being in one years ago. Buzz was glad he could go, so he could see for himself the kind of fate that would have awaited his friends if they hadn't got off that plane.

Neither of the roundup toys had failed to notice the odd behavior their friend had displayed and while Ham had quietly pulled Jessie to one side to update her none of them were quite sure how to approach their current situation of being in a backpack, sat on Bonnies lap. With nothing to do and unable to talk in case they were heard so all they could do was lie there trapped in their own heads.

Woody had once asked Jessie if she remembered being made, secretly hoping she would remember the fire. That she would have seen what happened to the others. Unfortunately for him and fortunately for her it seemed that she had been sent out to the shops the day before (it had to be then because Woody had done the math and a quick web search shortly after: only a few batches of toys were made by the company in a last minute bid to keep them from going bankrupt. Unfortunately the fire had done too much damage and had proven to be the final straw that cancelled the show as the company finally went fully under. Only one batch of toys had been sent out at that point and after the remains of the stock that had survived had been sold off that was it. No more Roundup gang. Jessie had been lucky. She had escaped just in time.

…

…

…

(Sometime in the early 60's)

Baby Jimmy was growing fast and had already started to crawl. Even in his cot he would dash about on his arms and legs at a surprising pace until he inevitably either bounced off the side or got tangled in his sheet.

The child didn't have many toys, a few rattles and a second hand teddy. Despite being a successful doctor David's family didn't have much money. His wife was unable to work (Woody never learnt why- something about an illness) which ran in her family. This had resulted in the need to support a sick wife, both their elderly parents and now, a new baby.

Yet despite this they were happy.

Fortunately whatever ailed his mother didn't affect Jimmys health and the baby was full of energy and would constantly cause mischief.

Sometimes people would come to visit the child and bring gifts of clothes, books or some small toys like building blocks. Woody wished he'd get given a horse doll Woody could play with, or any doll really. Or any toy he could interact with. The rattles and blocks didn't come to life and Max the bear was old and damaged, resulting in him not really having the energy to interact much with the younger toy. He was friendly enough but all in all they couldn't interact much anyway as the child took the bear everywhere so the only time they could interact was when he slept. Which he did clutching the bear tightly so any movement or talking above a whisper would risk waking the toddler.

The cowboy doll often hoped for the fireman who saved him to drop by, he clearly knew David and it would be nice to get a proper look at him without his face obscured by his uniform or a plastic bag. He'd even take just learning his name. But that never happened.

…

…

…

After a couple of years Jimmy was finally deemed old enough to play with Woody without the risk of the child choking on his badge or breaking him. It was a wonderful day when Woody got taken off the shelf and passed from the doctors large rough hands into the child's small soft ones.

Years on the shelf and finally he was played with, and Jimmy thought of wonderful games. He even took a horse ornament from his living room for woody to ride. He may have been twice the animal's size but the two formed a quick bond and would occasionally visit each other at night.

At this point there were more toys about but many were hand made things like a small bow and arrow set, or a boat carved by his grandfather. Occasionally he'd get toys bought for his birthday but they were usually plastic pistols or board games most of which usually didn't come to life (but Woody did enjoy chatting with the Monopoly pieces from time to time, even if he wasn't sure why someone thought it was a good game for a child who didn't even understand what money was just yet).

However with the young boy getting older he did take to leaving Max on the bed more often which allowed the two to finally start to talk and form a bond. Woody told Max stories about the hospital and Max told Woody the tales of belonging to three generations of children. The old bear would smile propped up against the pillow, his stomach sagging from where his stuffing had been compressed and squeezed out from years of hugging. Years of games, hours of fun, nights of providing comfort and scaring the monsters away. The bear had seen and felt it all. He'd absorbed tears and turned them to laughter.

The years had been good to the bear and for all the wear he showed from patches in his fur and loose stitching at the seams, he remained as kind a toy as Woody had ever met. The old bear was home-made by his first child's grandmother as a Christmas gift. She had gently stitched his hems, sewn the bright green buttons that were his eyes and still held a kind of magical sparkle and sealed him with a kiss before delivering him with a fresh ribbon tied around his neck. That ribbon still sat around his neck, tattered and frayed from children teething and messy games.

He took the young cowboy under his wing and taught him the joys being made to help a child.

Finally Woody was happy with his life.

Then came daycare.

The family's finances got worse when Jimmy's mother took a downward turn and they had to pay for the medicine and a full time nurse. The nurse refused to act as a babysitter so when a friend who ran a small daycare offered to take Jimmy for free David jumped at the chance.

Every day on the way to work David would drop his son off with his two favorite toys: Woody and Max. At first Woody was thrilled, even though it did remind him a bit of the hospital. There were other toys and LOTS more kids.

Unfortunately the kids would play rough.

They tugged and pulled until he felt his seams would rip. Woody would often help Max hide when the rougher kids were about terrified his friend thin fabric would finally give, unsure what would happen if it did.

Day after day he was thrown about, or another child would steal him and hold him high up out of Jimmy's reach until the boy was reduced to tears. There was no doubt that while he was there Woody learnt a painful lesson: some kids had a nasty streak.

To make matters worse the years lacking social interaction seemed to combine with being the new toy in the room and left Woody a bit unsure how to act around the other toys along with some major social anxiety.

In other words he was awkward. Sometimes brimming with energy and excitement but then he'd see something, or hear something. Sloshing liquid that reminded him of the fire, or a child who looked just like one from the hospital. Just like that he would freeze up, becoming serious or sad. The other toys didn't really know what to make of his behavior and while Max tried to assure him that once he's more used to the change he'll get better, things got worse when there was a fire drill. The wail of the siren was just like he remembered and if it weren't for the room full of kids he would have sprinted there and then. He nearly did anyway.

Max tried to comfort him when the children left but the other toys just laughed.

The old bear promised Woody that when they got home that day they would have a nice quiet chat and see if they couldn't fix things a bit. Make them better. Help Woody gain some control.

But it never happened, because Max never came home.

After the kids returned they had some more playtime and Jimmy was playing with a little girl. He was trying to cheer her up as she was about to move and wouldn't be seeing her friends again. Jimmy gave her max to play with while he took Woody and they played an explorer game where Woody was roaming the Wild West looking for gold when he got set upon by a vicious bear (Max). However in the end the Max only wanted Woody's honey which the cowboy freely gave and the Max let him ride on his back in thanks.

Woody felt his heart warm at how similar Max and his child were. Comforting the wounded, easing their pain and supporting in any way they could. They were natural leaders and protectors and Woody looked up to them both, wanting to overcome his jumpy nature and learn how to be like them.

Unfortunately when the day was over Jimmy didn't see the little girl put Max in her bag. Woody didn't know if she had mistakenly thought he was a gift, or if she knew she was stealing him. He hoped it wasn't the latter as that would have made the betrayal hurt so much more.

That night when Jimmy realized Max was gone he cried himself to sleep clutching Woody tightly.

The toy had wanted with all his might to go save his friend, but he had no clue where the girl lived and she was moving the next day.

He never saw his friend again.

…

Woody wanted to hide that morning. He didn't want to have to face the other toys without Max to support him. But he also knew Jimmy needed him more than ever. It was time to step up.

So Woody did.

It took a long time but he eventually settled down enough to get along with the other toys and avoided the bullies. As the kids got older the play settled a bit and Woody didn't feel so bashed about at the end of the day.

But more importantly he never forgot Jimmy as a baby and his internal promise to protect him. He had failed to save Max, but through that failure he learnt just how important a toy could be to a child. From then on Woody was always there for his.

He was there when Jimmy's grandparents passed away.

He was there when his mother finally succumbed to her illness shortly after.

He was there for the funeral.

He was there that night, wedged between the now motherless child and his newly widowed father as they held each other and cried themselves to sleep.

He was there when things started to get better. When the boy excelled at school and became an apprentice at a successful company.

By that point Woody was back on the shelf having long been grown out of. But he sat there watching as Jimmy grew. Tended to his now elderly father.

He watched the young man who in Woody's mind was still his child bring a beautiful young lady through the door, giggling and kissing.

Watched their relationship blossom (though at some points he had to subtly divert his eyes).

Eventually David passed away and Woody was there, being held in Jimmys arms once more in almost an identical position as after his mother's funeral, only this time with the young woman in the other side of the embrace.

That night Woody said a silent goodbye to the man who had taken him in. Saved him from the pain of the hospital, and given him the only family he'd ever really known.

Later Woody would be put into a box and placed in the attic where he met Slinky, who taught him checkers and told him stories of his own past with Mary.

When Andy came Woody feared it would include the trials that had come with Jimmy, that he wouldn't be able to live up to this new boys expectations or those of the other toys. Fortunately he had Slinky to support him and things had changed for the better. The child had many toys and Mary was a wonderful mother. In a way it was strange watching the baby grow and become a playful young boy. There were times it was so much like watching Jimmy grow it hurt. But this time he had others to talk to and take his mind off. New toys, new friends. Doubly so when Andy gained a little sister. At first his heart broke all over again when he realized it didn't bring Jimmy back, as the cowboy was left wondering if it meant his former owner was simply away somewhere unable to visit but Mary had gone to him. Or if this child was the product of some new love. He never saw anyone new around the house and Mary never discussed it in his presence. It drove the fact that his first child was probably never coming back deep into his aching heart. But then with Molly came Bo, and a whole new form of love to heal it.

Woody soon became the leader and made a point to figure out how each toy worked, what they needed, and what made them happy.

Finally Woody was able to forget his past, his pain, and his losses. He recovered from losing Jimmy (mostly). He made friends, had purpose. But most importantly, he had a child who loved him.

To Woody inheritance worked both ways: Andy inherited Woody and the promise of all the fun he could give. And Woody inherited Andy. The child he swore he would watch over, love and protect forever. Jimmy may be gone but Andy was there now, and with no father to guide him Woody knew Andy would need someone to comfort him, teach him, guide him. They had both been abandoned by Jimmy, and through that they would always share a bond.

Andy was Woody's child, and he would never leave him

…

…

…

(Present day)

Woody snapped himself back into reality so fast it almost hurt.

Now was not the time to dwell on the past, he had current problems to deal with. Not least of which the worry of what would happen if anyone tried to research his line of toys!  
It's not just the risk that learning of the fire could dredge up painful memories of the incinerator for everyone… there was something else.

Something he learnt in his research.

Something that confirmed what a nameless voice once said. A voice Woody always pictured belonging to a kind face though he would never know it.

"Bad business: probably arson, ya know"

Such a simple line, 10 syllables.

Woody hadn't thought much of the words at the time, he was still so traumatized from the night before and having spent a terrifying day in the dark boot of a car before finally being taken to the hospital, wrapped in a bag keeping him from moving, or running. Just lying there fearing for his future. Remembering his brothers whispering, wondering what kind of homes they'll be sent to. He remembered one hoping his family would have horses, another hoping for twins so there'd be an inbuilt playmate. He remembered how all those hopes had literally gone up in smoke. At that moment he couldn't have imagined the happy future that his long road was leading to.

But one webpage had brought it all crashing down, and he'd sworn to never tell another soul.

It was a news article relating to the fire, but not about the fire itself. It was about the trial.

He knew who was held responsible all those years ago for the murder of those toys and the destruction of his company, show, and world.

He was a Sheriff, and fought for justice by nature. But he also protected people. If the truth came out the room would probably be changed forever. Jessie would feel completely betrayed.

But most of all:

He knew it would break Buzz's heart


	4. Chapter 4

As they bounced along the road Buzz was secretly happy they couldn't sneak and thanks to the plastic window in Bonnie's bag they also couldn't move. It gave Buzz a chance to allow his mind to drift without anyone knowing.

He wondered about this mysterious Jimmy. What he was like and if Woody had loved him with the same fierce passion that he did Andy.

Somehow Buzz knew it to be true, Woody was just that way with kids. It would probably be Bonnies turn soon.

But the question remained of what happened to Jimmy. It made sense in Buzzes mind for Woody not to mention him; he was always so focused on Andy and thinking of Jimmy would probably bring up painful memories. He wondered how Woody would have responded to yesterday's questions if they had been asked directly to him. Seeing that Woody didn't know what happened to the boy he guessed it also made sense not to bring it up as Andy was growing up; the concept that the young man may just leave with no warning was terrifying.

It was strange. Woody seemed so well fitted to Andy, who had played with love and care, including as many toys as possible while having an interesting level of organization to his games, often following a similar structure. Often the games were almost scripted to perfection. This reflected in how Woody had ran Andy's room. It was so different to how Dolly managed her own toys, almost like an improv group, unplanned, rarely checked and with a fun chaos to it. Much like Bonnies playtime. Buzz wondered which category Jimmy would have fitted into. Did Woody run his room the same way he did Andy's or had he adapted for the new child? Did Woody even run the old room?

Most of all what had become of his first kid?

Buzz weighed the possibilities in his mind, considering the pros and cons:

Divorce? Possible but why not bring all his stuff, or visit his child? It was one thing to forget a box in the attic but another to never see your son again and there had never been any hint that Andy was going away to visit his dad.

Army or working abroad? No, he'd get leave. Even if that had combined with divorce Buzz couldn't bring himself to believe Jimmy would simply run out like that. Kids rub off on their toys and Woody is the most loyal person he knows… unless his friend is overcompensating. But the theory still had way too many holes in it to be as simple as 'he ran off' Buzz desperately told himself.

He had to be kept away somehow, in some situation where he can't visit and couldn't get his belongings.

Prison? That didn't feel right.

Maybe Buzz had this kid all wrong and he had just left. Met someone else, made a new family and not bothered with his old life. At the end of the day Buzz didn't know him.

What if Woody didn't talk about him not from the pain of loss but because he was a bad kid. The thought of Woody being owned by a kid like Sid in the past filled Buzz with horror, but was better than the final option. One even Buzz himself couldn't bear to think about

Maybe he was… gone. And accident? An Illness? Something worse?

Buzz shook his head telling himself the mystery man was alive and well.

He had to be… Right?

Why did it seem that each solution got darker and more twisted the further he delved down this road? Every possible option was horrible!

It occurred to Buzz that this was probably why the Cowboy smiling next to him didn't talk about Jimmy. To talk would require him thinking about him, which would lead his curious friend to wonder about what happened, which would suck him into the very same dark path Buzz himself was currently fighting against.

Woody was loyal, caring, protective. He loved his kids with a fierce passion. To think that something bad could have happened to one on them while he was trapped in the attic would break his cotton heart!

The Space Ranger thought back to what Woody had been like when they first met: organized, serious, bitter. With no real sense of humor, sure he encouraged the others to have fun but outside of playtime and checkers Woody was all about his work. He'd had an unhealthy need to organize and control everything around him.

While many toys had benefited from these traits, Buzz couldn't help but look at it from a whole new perspective.

Maybe what had happened with the window wasn't a simple case of jealousy at being replaced. Maybe Woody had been driven more out of a desperate fear of losing another child. Of being locked away only for someone he cared about to be snatched away and vanish into dust.

He thought of how Sid's room had changed Woody. After the move he had changed, in many ways for the better. He became more fun. Started to laugh more. Played with Buster. Even shared some of his responsibilities with Buzz.

Buzz thought of everything they had been through together. Of how the prospector had easily been able to manipulate his friend into leaving. It was like Woody wanted to abandon Andy before Andy had the chance to abandon him. In a way, Buzz understood.

He wondered how long it had been since Woody had truly trusted someone other than Slinky. The old canine and Bo had been in the few who had believed Woody hadn't meant to hurt Buzz, and it made Buzz question just how close he'd been to the others beforehand. Sure, they were friends, and they trusted their leader with their lived while Woody would do anything to keep them safe. But at the same time there was an odd air that suggested an odd barrier. Like he had an invisible wall around him. They others seemed quick to tease Woody at times, unsympathetic to his situation when Buzz arrived. Then again maybe Buzz had it all wrong. He was well aware the room dynamic had shifted dramatically with his arrival and he'd not been in his right mind. Maybe he was just projecting a fantasy onto memories.

But then again… Woody did seem to go back to how he originally was when they were at Sunnyside for the first time. If only for a moment.

Despite these thoughts Buzz couldn't help but admire that no matter how close Woody was to someone he would look after them, make sure they were happy, and protect them with every stich in his body, even if it caused them to tear apart. He'd fix toys, rotate them so they weren't forgotten, and hide them from yard sales. He was always keeping batteries and glue on hand though he never needed them. Oddly enough it occurred to buzz that until Jessie and Bullseye showed up he never seemed to have a needle and thread in his supply kit.

Maybe this need to protect came from Jimmy.

Maybe to Woody Jimmy was the one he never saved.

The thought that Buzz had always put certain traits like the constant need to be busy- be it from organizing activities, checking up on new toys, running the room or arranging meetings as a simple quirk when in reality it could have been a sign his friend was hurting from a deep set pain filled buzz with shame. The thought the Woody's never ending worry and odd way he was continuously calm and the voice of reason for the toys yet when it was just him and Buzz he had become jumpy and quick to panic, as though his calm front was an act he only had the energy to put on when he was protecting his family. This behavior contributed to his best traits at times but the more Buzz thought about his friend's state of mind… the less healthy it seemed and Buzz felt like he had failed as a friend for not realizing something was wrong sooner.

Now it felt too late to change. Maybe it always had been. How do you help when the problem is in the past and can't be changed? When the need was to move on from something that was impossible to forget?

Buzz risked a glance at his friends, seeing Jessie smiling away, head subtly turned up so she was looking out the plastic window, silently reminding herself she wasn't trapped. He wasn't going through her own past horrors again.

What would it be like if Woody had been put back in the attic?

Sure Woody had insisted they'd all be fine… but they had seen what happened to Jessie.  
Would he have been as alright as he claimed they all would be? He probably though so but Buzz couldn't help but wonder if Sunnyside had been a mercy after all? Leading to the discovery of Bonnie and sparing his friend from being put back up. True Andy had planned to take him to College but then what? Sooner or later something would have happened and Buzz couldn't help but feel the attic was always a possibility looming over his friend.

The thought of Woody being trapped reliving his own past horrors over and over for years while waiting to see if history would repeat itself sent a shiver down Buzzes circuit boards. He almost popped his wings hoping to get Bonnies attention, see if she'd play in the car for a bit.

But instead he just lay there and tried to picture a little boy he'd never meet. A face he'd never know. And a past shrouded in mystery.

…

…

…

They finally arrived at the museum.

It was full of large rooms with glass cases and information panels, as well as interactive exhibits and a craft area. Bonnie ran from area to area mostly going to the craft tables and the interactive exhibits unless one of her grandparents called her over to look at something they found interesting.

As Woody watched though the plastic window he felt true relief that he hadn't gone to Japan and wound up somewhere like this.

Nearly all the visitors were adults, usually pensioners with the exception of school groups. On top of that the kids that were there didn't seem interested in the old toys at all, barely sparing a glance before heading to another activity. To make matters worse there were the cameras.

True, it made sense that in a museum full of rare, old and potentially valuable toys they would have CCTV (it was everywhere now, including schools which was fast becoming an issue for the toys). But after so long in the hospital being under constant watch, unable to move, Woody knew how stressful it would quickly become.

The constant uncertainty, the desire to talk to someone. To offer comfort or likewise receive comfort. To be assured you weren't alone. To make friends.

He shared a subtle glance with Jessie and both saw in each other's eyes that they had come to the same realization. They could rest knowing that all those years ago they had made the right choice.

With that the three friends were in one mind: none of them wanted to be here!

Everything stayed calm until lunchtime when Bonnie decided to take her toys out to play at the table for a bit while waiting for her grandad to finish his lunch.

There was a gasp as an employee walking by spotted the toys and hurried over to the table

"Excuse me little girl, but is that a Sheriff Woody and Jessie set of dolls you have there?"

"And a Buzz Lightyear!" The young girl exclaimed grabbing the space toy before setting the three together

The man who looked to be in his 30's barely glanced at the space ranger before grinning widely

"Very nice" he said "Would you mind if I took a look at your cowboys? Just for a moment while you play with the cool space man"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow before replying flatly

"I only have one cowboy; Jessie is a cowgirl" she emphasized the last part clutching the redheaded doll to her chest like she was worried the mistake had offended Jessie

Before the employee could respond Grandma spoke up

"Do you mind if I ask what you want with them? My granddaughter is very attached to those toys"

The employee spun around as if seeing the older couple for the first time

"I don't want to do anything that will damage them, it just that there pretty old toys and the Sheriff one especially is pretty rare. My Uncle is all but obsessed with the show there from, had every piece of merchandise there is, yet he was only ever able to find one of these dolls!" The man exclaimed gesturing to Woody

"I just wanted a picture for him, maybe a quick look over to see his condition. Uncle Al may want to make you guys a generous offer!"

"I thought you just said your uncle had one?" Grandad piped up confused

"He did, but it got stolen from his bag at the airport. He was heartbroken!"

Suddenly the dolls felt like their insides had turned to ice. This guy was related to Al, the crazy toy collector who had stolen Woody years ago! Woody felt a little indignant as the man went on to express how sickening it was that someone would steal like that picking up on the fact that Al had apparently neglected mentioning how he came to have woody in the first place. Jessie was terrified that they were about to be sent off in boxes or that someone might figure out that they were the same doll's. Meanwhile Buzz felt like his earlier fears had just been confirmed right as they had all come to realize just how bad the situation could get!

It wasn't fair! How was it after all they'd been through, after fighting so hard and sacrificing so much that they were now once again fighting for the happy ending they had finally found!

Meanwhile the adults were still talking while Bonnie sat the three on her lap and listened curiously

"My uncle found another Jessie doll f couple of years back, but not the Sheriff. Crazy to think the main character of the show if the one that's impossible to find. I'm actually working on a small exhibition with my uncle since his business deal for his collection died and now he's selling off his stuff. We figured it could make for a nice little exhibit for here"

Grandad looked at Bonnie cradling her toys protectively before finally speaking up

"Sorry pal, but I'm afraid he's not for sale" Besides, he's probably not in the best condition, Bonnie can be a bit wild at times, plus he's had at least one other kid beforehand so I think he's a bit banned up for a place like this"

Woody didn't know how to feel about that last bit. On the one hand he wanted to hug the old man for protecting him, on the other he wanted to object that he'd gone to great lengths to keep himself in very good condition… though that may not be in his favor right now.

Buzz and Woody were relieved that at least for now they were all safe, and that Jessie especially didn't seem in any particular risk. But they were all curious about the prospect of another Jessie, and hoped she was alright.

Thankfully the employee seemed to accept rejection a lot better than his uncle, shrugging before taking out a card and writing something on it, handing it to Grandad

"That's fair, there's something about these dolls that seems to form a strong bond with people. When my uncle lost his it broke his heart. Here's my number and email in case you change our mind"

The older man passed it to his wife who smiled and put it in her bag

Just as the toy trio felt they were safe the guy piped up again

"I got some of the memorabilia in one of the back rooms of you want to see? I could give you a behind the scenes tour"

"That sounds lovely" Replied grandma, taking Bonnies hand and following the man, Grandpa picking up her bag and putting Buzz in, zipping it up before handing Woody and Jessie to Bonnie to hold

The back room was moderately small sized and packed with stuff linked to the roundup gang and Bonnie squealed with excitement showing Woody and Jessie all the stuff with their faces on and playing with the toys while Buzz looked through the bags window in awe as his best friend stared from all directions at him. There was everything! Cardboard cutouts, plates, toys, record players… hey, what do ya know: Woody really was a yoyo!

Even Buzz had to admit he could see why Woody had been impressed, this was pretty cool! As they looked around the guy chatted about the show, the history of the merchandise and what he had planned for his first exhibit.

It was going to be related to how changes in society and trends impact childhoods or something along those lines.

While Bonnie went and played with some game that seemed to consist of throwing small balls at Woody's face to break his teeth Buzz felt the bag placed on a desk facing a portable wall covered in newspaper clippings showing a timeline of the show.

The ranger was near the right side so couldn't make out much of the clippings linked to the earlier years of the show so decided to look at the ones nearer. One was a cover of a magazine with Woody's face on it and a small picture of Sputnik in the corner (Oddly there was a paper arrow pinned next to the spacecraft and a post it not pinned under that buzz couldn't quite read.

He focused of the headlines of the clippings in front of him instead and what he read filled him with horror

"Blaze at factory closes company!"  
"Roundup Gang goes up in smoke!"

"Rival company accused of Arson!"

"Beloved TV show cancelled"

Checking that everyone else was still distracted Buzz leant forward and read. And read.

It was a gruesome story!

A fire had been set in the storeroom of the factory where the toys had been made. They dolls had been set into piles organized by type and someone had broken in, pored accelerant all over the pile of Woody Dolls and lit it up!

It seemed all the Woody dolls from that batch were destroyed. The fire was clearly meant to spread of the rest of the stock but a quick response that meant most of the damage was contained to the one plie though half the Jessie's were damaged and left unsellable.

By the story was a gruesome picture showing the aftermath, ash and melted plastic forming a huge pile. In the background a firefighter with his back to the camera was holding a severely damaged Box and Buzz was glad the distance and photos poor quality meant he couldn't see the details of what was in the box.

In another photo it showed a bunch of the half burnt dolls laid out in some kind of evidence photo. Many of the dolls were missing chunks of their body's, other had the plastic parts melted, ands gone and faces melted until they were unrecognizable!  
In one corner was a half burnt hat that was otherwise identical to the one he saw every day.

Buzz had to look away! It was horrible, like something from a nightmare! Suddenly he was glad he didn't need to eat or he'd be throwing up where he stood.

He couldn't bear to see his friend in that state even if it was technically a different doll.

The space toys mind flashed back to the incinerator.

How could his friend have gone through that horror twice?

No! He couldn't have. All those dolls looked destroyed, Woody must have been in a different factory or already out for delivery to the shops by that point. Both of the roundup toys he held dear must have missed the tragedy and probably didn't even know it happened Buzz concluded and for that he was grateful!

His eyes seemed to stray back to the articles against his will as he felt the need to find some kind of confirmation of his conclusion.

Instead it only seemed to make things worse.

There were newspaper reports about the show finally being cancelled after an unknown employee stole the insurance company leading the company into bankruptcy before being bought for next to nothing. Any surviving merchandise was flogged. There were some old courtroom documents about a hearing in which they investigated the company who was believed to be responsible, only for them to never find enough evidence to prove who the true culprit was. There was a fair amount of circumstantial evidence but in the end the case remained unsolved and the culprits never brought to justice.

Thankfully Bonnie and her family returned at that moment forcing Buzz to freeze and finally look away from the board. However the Space toy knew he had to know more! It was like there was a whole other side to his friend's life that not even Woody knew about. Buzz needed answers!  
He and Woody, despite their differences shared many qualities. They both valued justice, truth, friendship and families- both in the form of their kids and fellow toys. They both had a need to protect and lead others to the best situation for them all.

Buzz felt more than ever these values needed to be respected. He needed to know if his friend ever got justice for the family that was burnt and to know the truth once and for all.

Bonnie returned the two roundup toys to the bag and the family bid farewell to the employee before finally heading back to the car.

…

…

…

The family stopped for ice cream on the way home and Bonnie left her bag in the car in her excitement.

The three toys got out and stretched at last.

"Boy, I sure am glad to be out of there" muttered Woody climbing into grandma's bag which had also been forgotten in her rush to catch up to the younger girl. He found the paper with the contact details for the museum employee and tore it up before dropping the pieces out the cracked window into the wind

"Yeah, me too. Though I gotta say it was kinda nice seeing the old stock again" Jessie replied with a nervous giggle

Buzz immediately sensed they were trying to keep the mood light after the panic inducing moment where it looked like the two collectables could be snatched away again

It felt awful that they were apparently trying to provide comfort when he felt they were the victims in this mess. He should be providing comfort to them!

"Can you imagine another Jessie running around causing havoc?" Woody chuckled rocking back on his heels slightly "it would be absolute chaos! One's bad enough!" He joked lightly elbowing his female counterpart in the ribs

"Better than another you" She responded quickly "At least with two of me you get twice the fun, can you imagine how much trouble we'd get in with two Sheriffs running around? They'd either be the best of friends or worst of enemy's am I right Buzz?"

The two looked at Buzz who forced a grin and a light chuckle but didn't reply. He didn't feel like he could speak at the moment, his throat had closed up at the thought of the other dolls fates. Of how the second Woody would have probably fitted into Sid's room far better than theirs.

Jessie shot Woody a confused look and he gestured for her to give them a moment before walking over to his friend and putting a hand on his shoulder

"Hey, you ok partner?" the old doll asked gently with a light squeeze to his friends shoulder

All Buzz could do in response was nod his head not trusting himself to speak as he looked at the small hand and remembered the melted stub it could have been: claw like and unrecognizable.

Woody smiled and appeared to be thinking

"I think I owe you another thanks ya know, for saving me from Al and Japan and all" The cowboy was hoping to drive the point home that it was over now, that it wasn't likely Bonnies grandparents would remember the number and without the paper they wouldn't be able to contact that man even if they did change their mind. They were heading home soon and it would be a long drive for them to forget all about him and what happened.

Unfortunately Woody had misinterpreted the problem and mentioning Al only reminded Buzz that woody was rare, and if he wasn't Al would never have taken him.

He forced himself to meet his friends eyes, seeing them so full of love and concern nearly made him break there and then now feeling that by all rights the loving toy stood before him had every right to be like the prospector, bitter, hating space toys for what they had done to him, his show, and his family!  
Jessie too!

In Buzzes mind he didn't deserve either of their love, they had no reason to even like a space toy when it was toys just like him that had cost them everything. Yet a selfish part in his mind wasn't ready to give up that love. He wanted to fight for it, to feel valued and held dear by the two toys who stood before him. Suddenly he understood why Woody had taken his arrival and the loss of Andy's favor so hard! He realized if anyone had tried to steal their love for him away he'd probably go crazy too!

He finally spoke in a voice much stronger than he felt with a look of determination about him

"Don't thank me" He said pulling the two confused dolls into an unexpected and tight embrace "from now on my only mission is to keep you two safe"

The three stayed in the three way hug, holding each other unsure what to say so taking comfort in the silence and closeness of one another.


	5. Chapter 5

Heat surrounded him.

An orange glow was the only source of light. It was dim at first but started to grow brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding.

The toy's limbs felt heavy, broken. Yet he felt he was moving slowly towards the source of the glow.

Finally he was able to focus enough to see around the glow at the morbid image around him.

He was back at the dump, slowly edging towards the inferno that was the incinerator, only it wasn't trash he was laying on. It was something softer.

He felt around blindly before his hand met a familiar hat in his reach. Brown with three points and looping stitches around the edges. Only it was wrong, the top was misshapen and one of the points melted and blackened by soot. He sat up horrified only to see he was laying on a bed of dismembered arms and legs all slowly crawling down towards the licking flames, the boots dripping and the hands melting into skeletal claws before finally dropping down into the smoky abyss.

Buzz looked around frantically before spotting his friend, unconscious laying on his back with his head towards the flames several feet below him. Further down was Jessie in the same position.

He watched in horror as the two slowly approached the edge and tried to desperately crawl towards them. He had to save them. Yet in slow motion he could only watch as Jessie finally reached the edge, her beautiful hair smouldering before catching alight. Her hat bursting into flames that raced to engulf her body before she finally fell into the hellish pit.

Buzz couldn't scream. Couldn't breathe!

His only true love in the world was gone and soon his best friend would join her.

He crawled over the grasping hands finally reaching his friend and pulling him into his arms. But before he could pull them to safety he felt one of the hands grab his foot. He clung to his friend protectively as more arms crawled towards them.

Before his eyes he saw Woody's features slowly start to change. Plastic trickling like sweat down his brow and his features warping as his face slowly melted, the molten plastic pouring into his eyes and mouth gluing them shut. Twisting as his skull started to sink inwards into itself.

His friend was silent and still and yet all around him Buzz heard agonised shrieks.

He had to get out! NOW!  
His friend's body started to smoke but as buzz turned to run, desperate to carry his friend to safety the hands continued their attack. The grasped his legs and wrists, prying the limp cowboy from his arms. The attack was agonisingly slow as they edged towards the flames but no matter how he fought buzz couldn't escape. Couldn't reach his friend.

Finally Buzz lost his grip on his friend and the arms dragged the limp body down, finally throwing him into the pit where, as the soft body disappeared Buzz heard a final agonising scream.

In an instant the screaming stopped leaving him in silence broken only by the defining roar of the flames. As he felt the arms continue to grab at every inch of his body he stopped fighting, allowing them to drag him down to meet his deserved fate. As he felt the plastic start to drip down his body he couldn't help the scream that finally escaped him...

…

…

…

With a yell he sat up gasping for breath. Needing to fill the lungs he didn't really possess.

He felt familiar hands grasping at him and fought himself free still trying to escape the nightmare before he finally saw where he was.

He was back in Bonnie's room. His faint green glow illuminating the area around him. As he calmed down he remembered how Bonnie had immediately started playtime when they finally arrived home, before saying goodbye to her grandparents as they headed off at last. The young girl had been put straight to bed dinner having had a long and exiting day.

The bed was where Buzz was now. His friends either side of him. Jessie's hand interlocked with his while Woody appeared to have fallen asleep with his hand on buzzes arm in a comforting gesture.

The space toy took a moment to breath, glad his yell hadn't woken anyone. He looked at his friends, taking in their features and relieving in the fact that they were there. Alive and whole, sleeping peacefully.

Buzz couldn't take anymore and slipped free of their grasp before sliding out of the bed and leaving the room.

The house was dark and quiet as he crept to the office where he knew Bonnie's parents had a computer where the light wouldn't wake the others.

Checking the coast was clear he powered up the machine.

He knew this was taking a huge risk but he couldn't wait any longer: this story he'd learnt was haunting him and would continue to torture and torment until he knew the rest!

He went online and pulled up all the information he could find on the fire and its aftermath.

He read for hours, losing himself in graphic images that seemed straight out of his nightmare and words that made him want to curl into a ball and sob.

There had only been two batches of dolls made, the first being small, a tester to see if the dolls would even sell before the struggling company invested what little money it had left on the line of products that was set to save it. The first batch had been an unexpected hit and the new batch were put into production immediately using the last of the company's funds.

These toys were meant to mark a comeback to a beloved franchise. They were a symbol of hope, showing that just because something new and exciting came along that didn't mean there was no room for the old loves that had brought years of joy.

How cruel it was for that hope to literally go up in smoke. Jobs were lost, families left penniless, lives destroyed.

But the worst was yet to come for the glowing toy as he looked at the name of the company that had owned the franchise: Pixstar.

He then looked down at the company that was believed to be responsible for the carnage that destroyed it: DestanyToys.

Something about those names caught Buzzes interest so he slowly them into the search bar hoping to find some ill fortune for the people who had caused so much pain and some justice for those hurt.

It turned out DestanyToys it was a small company set up in the late 50's hoping to take advantage of the new space trend sweeping the nation.

The two studios had apparently been business rivals and the potential comeback of the western had proven to be a huge threat to the newer company. However after the fire had finally wiped out its final hope Pixstar had been left bankrupt and destitute and DestanyToys had promptly swooped in and bought it, its equipment, and everything else that came with it for next to nothing, turning a huge profit.

The CEO of Pixstar hadn't hesitated to merge and join forces with the people who had supposedly destroyed them and together they changed the company name to DyStar.

The new company focused on making a whole range of space themed merchandise and everything that went with it from games and toys, to cereal, to TV Shows.

Buzz took a look at the list of their products and froze.

It couldn't be true!  
He wanted to beg someone, anyone to make this not true. Make it some kind of sick joke! Please!

Yet there it was, in black and white sat on a list of products and dates.

Years after the company had been formed they had produced a new show and started work on the ultimate space toy.

There in black and white were five words that broke Buzzes heart:  
Buzz Lightyear of Star Command.

…

…

…

He couldn't move. He couldn't think! He could only stare at the screen as if the truth was gripping his eyes and holding them open. Forcing him to accept it.

His creators had literally killed Woody's Roundup.

In order to be able to create him and line their own pockets they had destroyed his friends show, brand, company… and brothers?

They had wiped out all those dolls without remorse and used the ash to line their own pockets!

All those innocent lives lost, barely a day old. Never leaving the dark factory and storeroom. And for what?

A trend?

Buzz felt sick. He couldn't take anymore! He had come here hoping to find peace. But instead it had only made things worse!  
He felt the back of his trousers. There, between his hips was the raised ridges where his copyright was stamped out.

©DYSTAR

Suddenly something he had never put a single thought into felt like a burning brand showing the world for what he was.

A product of blood money.

A voice in the back of his head was screaming at him. Saying he had to tell Woody, to talk to him. That his friend deserved to know the truth.

Yet another part insisted it was in the past. Claimed there was nothing he could do and the truth would only bring pain and ruin their friendship. How could he protect Woody and Jessie if they hated him?

The two voices battled for dominance asking what he should value more:  
Truth or friendship?

Justice or peace?

Buzz felt dirty. He wanted to take a match and melt his brand clean off! He wanted to find a hole and bury himself in it. He wanted to run back to Sid and beg the boy to blow him up once and for all.

In the end he barely had time to shut down the computer and crawl back to Bonnie's room before the sun rose and the house started to wake.

He couldn't bring himself to climb back into the bed so in the end he curled up underneath in a dark corner wondered if he would ever sleep again.

…

…

…

The next morning Woody woke first and noticed Buzz was nowhere to be seen, however before he could investigate his friend's whereabouts Bonnie's mum came in waking all the other toys by prompting them to freeze back into their usual poses.

Woody watched as Bonnies mum gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and a small shake to wake her up.

The long weekend was over and it was time for Bonnie to head back to Sunny Side.

The child woke and within minutes was a fountain of energy once more, heading out of the bedroom to brush her teeth and eat breakfast.

The old cowboy immediately jumped down from the bed looking around for his missing friend hoping to find him ok. It didn't take long for him to spot Buzz and Woody felt his heart break at the sight: Buzz was under the bed tucked into a corner, curled up hugging his legs. He looked so alone and was so wrapped up in whatever thoughts were distressing him he didn't notice the taller toy approach. One look was enough to tell Woody Buzz hadn't slept and the look on Buzz's face made his cotton stuffing feel like lead.

It was at that moment Woody resolved himself that he would sort out this mess once and for all: there was clearly more upsetting his friend than Woody having a previous owner and he was going to find out what!  
When Bonnie returned the Cowboy dove under her draws so when she searched for the three Roundup toys she only found Bullseye and Jessie. She searched for a few minutes for Woody until her mum came in

"Bonnie, come on! It's time to go"  
"But mum, I can't find Woody and I wanted to show the other kids! He's famous, there making a museum room about him and everything!" was the young girls desperate reply

The mother looked around quickly before apparently remembering something

"The museum! I almost forgot, you have your school trip to the Science museum today" The woman rushed off muttering something about a permission slip before returning a moment later "Sorry sweaty but I think it would be best if you left your toys at home today, we don't want a repeat of last time you went on a school trip and Dolly had to go through three washes"

Bonnie seemed to giggle a bit at the memory before giving the doll an apologetic look

In the end the mother's reason won out and the two left.

Woody was glad! As nice as it would have been to go out with Bonnie again he was also well aware there was always tomorrow. Right now Bonnie didn't need him: Buzz did!

Woody quickly darted from his place under the draws coughing slightly at the dust before slowly approaching his friend once more.

"Buzz, you alright buddy?" He asked gently. When Buzz didn't reply, or even move, Woody tried another prompt "Bad dream? Wanna talk about it?"  
Being no stranger to nightmares himself Woody was forming a theory of his own that unbeknownst to him was only half right. Woody figured that the museum had triggered a nightmare or something for Buzz, something along the lines of losing Jessie to a glass case or display shelf.

Buzz finally looked up and flinched when he saw his friend kneeling besides him. The dust had stuck to Woody's fabric, the fine flakes creating a disturbing ash like appearance.

"It's nothing" The space toy finally mumbled

"It's not nothing! You've been unhappy for at least two day's and that's too long in my opinion!" Woody lowered his tone once more "I just want to help you" he added with a smile

"Why?"

It was such a simple question yet it took Woody completely off guard

"What do you mean why?"  
"Why would you want to help me? You have so much to do, you're always helping everyone! It never seems to occur to you that some people aren't worth helping."

Buzzes words cut Woody deep. Immediately catching on that this was more serious than he realized he took a seat next to Buzz gently wrapping a long arm around the plastic shoulders. They sat in silence for a moment while Woody pondered how to respond, wondering what could have dragged his friends down to such a dark place. In the end he thought back to all that had happened recently and remembered his first true friend, an old bear, who had provided comfort in his darkest days.

"Everyone is worth helping, especially those who don't feel like they are. Sometimes folk feel like there a lost cause, or that they don't deserve support, but I'll tell you what: it just takes one day to turn thing around. One day to learn how important it is to fight on and find your place, cause if you start giving up, you're not just saying you're not worth it; you're saying everything's worthless. Everything you ever fought for, everything you ever loved or cared about. Everything you value becomes worthless because if you don't value yourself how can you value them?"

The words sunk in slowly for Buzz, his mind meandering around them before they slowly seeped in like the water of a gentle stream into a sandy bank. He allowed them to refresh his mind and cool the burning pain, but the guilt and fear still remained. As the two sat there with Woody holding Buzz it occurred to the younger toy that the Cowboy was right: how could he value friendship, truth, or justice, if he didn't embrace them? He knew the upcoming conversation would be the hardest he'd ever have, but he also knew that if anyone would understand it was the man before him.

"The thing is… I found something out. Something really bad! It's the reason you're so rare, the reason you're in constant danger from collectors like Al and could one day be forced into a horrid place like that museum. Stuck in a glass box for all eternity. Years ago when you were made… something really horrible happened!" He trailed off. He couldn't do it! How could he tell Woody his whole family was dead? He had to, but he couldn't! It was the right thing to do, but it would bring so much pain! He saw Woody studying him intently, an odd look of realization spreading across his face like a darkening shadow. Then the cowboy spoke

"You mean the fire?"

The words were soft and questioning. There was no accusation in his voice, only a gentle realization as the vintage doll finally grasped the source of his friend's pain. Buzz looked into Woody's eyes and was shocked to see his friend suddenly looked old. Pain filling the brown orbs, but at the same time they flooded with other emotions: understanding, worry, sympathy and… relief? Buzz shook his head in shock and stammered

"… You knew about that?"

The answer he got was a devastating blow right to Buzzes gut:

"Well yeah, I was there!"


	6. Chapter 6

Buzz stared at his friend in horror.

He was there?  
He was there!

Woody, the kindest toy he'd ever met, had been through that hell!  
Seen those images!

Felt that pain!  
How did he survive? How could Buzz not have known?  
Suddenly the space toy felt very selfish; by wallowing in his own pain, by trying to make himself feel better, he may have brought up what must be some of the most painful memories Woody had ever had! Where could they go from here? What could he say?  
"I'm sorry" was all he could think of, looking down at the floor

And he was. He was sorry for everything: sorry for Woody's loss, sorry for bringing it all up again, sorry for Sputnik… sorry for being made!

The cowboy just looked at him

"Don't be, it was a long time ago: you weren't even made. And in case you were wondering, no, Jessie wasn't there. She got lucky; she was in the first batch, would've been in the shops when it all happened and from what I can tell she doesn't knew about it. Maybe a vague idea that something went wrong but no details"

Buzz decided it was now or never

"But Woody, you don't understand! The people who made me… the company who created Buzz Lightyear and all the merchandise… they… they did it!" Woody simply cocked his head as Buzz continued to rant "I was made by DyStar, who used to be DestinyToys, the company behind it all!" 

"I know who made you Buzz" at this point Buzz couldn't fathom why Woody was so calm, or how he could have known all this!

"You… you know who made me? And you never once said anything, or confronted me? Even when we first met and you hated me?" the space toy spluttered

"Well yeah, why would I? It's not like you had a say in who made you and besides, technically my company had a part in making you too so I guess were sorta like half-brothers in that sense?"

Buzz though about that for a moment, half-brothers? That actually sounded kinda cool. Woody and Jessie had taken a sibling bond shortly after her arrival and it sounded nice to have that sort of unspoken closeness, even if they were already as close as they could be… but another though struck him

"Wait… how did you know what company made me?"  
Woody rolled his eyes and grinned

"Buzz… it's literally written on your but!"

"So you've been looking at his but too huh?" came a loud voice from behind the two making them both jump

They had been so invested in their own little world neither had noticed a red-headed cowgirl approach from behind

Both toys spun round while scrambling to their feet looking uncomfortable. It was Woody who gained his composure first, knowing there was more information that Buzz needed and it was best given in privacy… and that Jessie was probably the worst toy to have listening in until he could establish how much she really knew and figure out how much she should know. It wasn't that he was opposed to her knowing… but she did have a temper and maybe she shouldn't be told everything at once with Buzz standing right there.

"How much did you hear?" he probed

"Not much" she shrugged with an evil smirk on her face "everyone was wondering where you were so I went looking only to find Buzz asking how you knew his company and you admiring his fine behind" she winked at Buzz as she said that last part

"then again" she continued "that Spanish mode does make it had to ignore"  
Buzz looked flustered and if toys could blush there was no doubt in Woody's mind the shorter toy would be beet red by now

"We just had a few things to discuss, Buzz wanted to know a few things about my past and we both needed to clear up some details" then an idea struck the cowboy on how to distract his female counterpart "did you know the people who made us helped make his line? Crazy right? We're basically related!"

Jessie looked exited and confused at that

"Wait, wait, wait… so you're saying… Buzz is my… brother?" she looked slightly horrified and it clicked for Woody that this may put an odd dynamic on the twos romance

"Well… not exactly. The company went through a major change, new people, new name etc. I guess it could be more like cousins… or very old friends? I mean were toys! We don't have DNA so our relationships are whatever we choose them to be! I mean, look at Barbie and Ken!" this seemed to settle the cowgirl's stomach and she leaned against the wall thinking

"Yeah, I like that opinion"

It was at this moment Buzz was in full agreement with Woody's desire to have Jessie leave. He was still too confused about who he was and his current situation to be adding questions about whether his and Jessie's relationship was right! Luckily he also had an idea of how to distract her, one that would get her off the topic and probably exited enough to go running around the room

"Woody said you were in the first batch of Roundup toys ever made, is that right?"  
That got her attention

"Yeah, why?"  
Buzz gave Woody and evil grin before answering

"He was in the second"

"So?" both ragdolls questioned

"Does that make him your little brother?"

Jessie's face lit up

"Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln you're right! That means I'm the eldest! Woo Hoo I'm in charge!" She laughed while Woody spluttered in indignation

"No! My character design is older than you, therefore you're the little sister"

"Now now" Jessie laughed giving Woody a pat on the head "don't get grumpy, you need to listen to you big sis or I'll have to put you in the corner!"

Woody just scowled at that and Buzz couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips

"I gotta tell the Potato Pair, they'll get a hoot out of this! And Ham and Slink!" She yelled before turning on her heel and legging it out from under the bed

"No, wait! Jessie!" Woody called after her and looked ready to give chase before realizing it was a lost cause "thanks a lot, I'm never gonna hear the end of this now" he muttered to his still grinning friend

"Well who knows? I think it would be fun to have her as a big sister!" Buzz responded

"Technically you do, little bro" Woody reminded the space ranger with his own smirk

They both sat and chuckled a little, glad that the mood had finally lightened. But it didn't last as soon the realization hit them both that they still had a lot to discuss.

With that the earlier conversation was back in their heads and the mood took a downwards turn once more. In the end Woody decided enough was enough and decided Buzz needed to know the full story

"Hey, Buzz? There's something you should know about the fire. I did a lot of my own research and followed the story as best I could and I think you're missing some important details"

Buzz gave his friend a questioning look, almost begging for answers. Woody obliged

"It was a group effort" he sighed

Buzz was confused

"What do you mean?"  
"The fire: how much do you know about what happened? Just the facts"  
Buzz though for a moment

"You were made in the late 50's. There was a toy company rivaling the one that had made Cowboy Crunchy cereal. Your show suffered when the space craze came about so they created a line of toys as a marketing move… and it worked. But before the second batch could be sent out the rival company… my company… burnt the stock down. They got away with it through some loophole, and then the insurance money got stolen… your show was cancelled, the merchandise including the toys flogged, and your business got bought by the very company who destroyed it"

As Buzz recited it he felt sick. There had been no justice. No mercy. Stinky Pete had said he'd speant years on a dime store shelf… how many others were there like him? Toys who had suffered the same fate only to become bitter and twisted by a life where they never knew love? Yet as he looked at Woody's face he knew he'd missed something. Something his own research hadn't reviled.

Woody nodded slowly before giving a small smile

"Mostly right… but do you mind if I fill in some gaps?" Without waiting for an answer he continued

"It's true the other company was involved in the fire… but so was mine. They knew the company wouldn't last, that any comeback would be brief. The truth is Buzz that the whole thing was a con." 

Buzzes head was spinning, what did his friend mean? And how could he know this. As if he'd read Buzzes thoughts Woody continued

"It took me a long time to figure it out, but I've met a lot of toys over the years and had access to a lot of newspapers and books

You see, it was the late 50's and both companies were in a pickle. One was successful but slowly dying. The other was new and fresh: they had the ideas but they were underfunded and inexperienced. They needed a way off the ground. So while presenting some prototypes the new company's spokesperson was approached by the olds CEO with an offer. His experience and resources could merge with their idea and together they would be unstoppable!

But there was a hitch: money. Both needed it, but neither had it. I don't know who came up with the idea, or how they went about putting it into action but arrangements were made to create some new products. Limited edition dolls that would supposedly bring the old company back from the brink. After the first batch went out to prove they were fighting to keep their cowboy show alive they hired someone to burn the stock. That insurance money gave them a nice leg up after the two merged and the older company's lawyer did a great job at helping the newer ones find a nice loop hole to get them off the hook and find a nice backstory for the new companies mystery funds"

Woody paused, looking angry. Like just talking about it made the selfishness of the men's actions hit him like a slap in the face. And as his words sunk into Buzz's head he felt the same righteous fury fill him: Woody hadn't been built to be played with. At no point had his creators thought he would be doing all the good he did, be helping children and enjoying the love and purpose that came with it. No, his friend had been built with one sole purpose and one alone: to die! To burn a fiery death and never see the light of day. And why? So they could get rich. So they wouldn't have to apply for funding or loans. So they could cheat innocent people out of their jobs and hard work while denying their children the hope of enjoying the toys so painstakingly crafted. Woody was built so they could hurt people for their own gain. He was built so they could commit a crime!

He looked at his friends hurt face. The old doll was clearly trying to regain his composure so he could comfort his friend. No wonder Woody was so loyal to the children who kept him! Why he always protected others from bins and yard sales. He knew what it was like to be thrown away, and he understood the pain of loss.

Out from under the bed they heard laughter. The other toys were out there happy, probably sharing a chuckle at Jessie's antics and Woody's expense. It was odd how often they did that, forgetting that Woody being the oldest toy in the room (well, second oldest) he often lead from experience. With the wisdom gained from years of hardship and honestly, it showed. He was organized and knew what he was doing. And all the toys in his care were as happy as any toy could be.

For a while the two sat there in silence. Neither knowing what to say or how to say it. Eventually it was the older of the two who spoke again, though it was quiet, almost like he was speaking to himself forgetting he had an audience

"I miss them sometimes. It's odd. You know? Missing people you never really met? Yet I feel like I knew them: they would have been me… but different. We'd have gone our separate ways, met different kids, learnt different things and played different roles. We'd have would up the same, yet completely… different" He looked down hugging his legs "it isn't fair what happened, it isn't right. But then, so much about our lot in life isn't. Kids like Sid blow us up, other toys get trapped by toys like Lotso, some end in museums or boxes. Some burn. I think if I could change one thing about being a toy I'd make it so we could defend ourselves. Have our side of the story told"

Buzz nodded, not saying a word, letting his friend speak

"But that being said, even the worst things can lead to good. Mr. Potato-head is finally happy to play father to his kids since they saved us. If Lotso hadn't been the way he had I wouldn't have had a reason to return to you guys, and it would have been too late for me to realize what really mattered. Even the fire"

Buzz looked at him shocked

"How can that have been good?"  
Woody smiled at him, but it was a bitter smile

"If the fire hadn't happened, your company wouldn't exist. Mine would have simply gone out of business and there would be no Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. Sid would still be blowing up toys and all the good you do wouldn't be in the world. Whole generations of kids reaching for the stars because they watch your show. And if I wasn't rare Al wouldn't have taken me. We would have never met Jessie or Bullseye. She may have even wound up in a box for the rest of her life." 

And it was true. The fact of the matter was the past was just that: the past. Neither toy could control it or change it. They just had to work with what they got and make sure the sacrifices and loss they had along the way wasn't in vain. With that though Buzz began to wonder if maybe there had been a small slither of justice.

After all: if Woody hadn't had the story he did, would he be immortalized in a museum? Would his friend have fought as hard as he did, and help as many as he had? In the end the two companies had wanted Sheriff Woody and his roundup gang swept under the rug and forgotten so they could get on with their own business… but the still make westerns. And Woody is still loved and remembered by both kids and adults alike. From young adults like Andy, to the generations who had started it all like Bonnie's grandparents, to the newest generations like Bonnie herself. Woody and his family hadn't died, just transformed.

Finally the two brother shared a smile before standing up and heading out from under the bed side by side knowing that whatever came their way, they would fight those battles together, guiding and protecting one another as families do.

And as they watched the fiery redhead continue to spread chaos they knew like any family they would also have fun together, even when that meant annoying each other half to death!

The past they could deal with. The future they would tackle. But most importantly right now, in this moment they were together. And they knew whatever may happen they would remember what was important. Despite their differences they would always have a shared value to hold dear. One more precious than any other rich in the world: 

Family

**Authors note: Kinda cheesy ending there… but hope you enjoyed. I do have an idea for another story based on this but not sure if it will be stand alone or a sequel**


End file.
